shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mwonderful21
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:Bruce Wayne 054.jpg page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! The RedClaw Pirates Hello, I saw that you edited one page that belongs to me. Firstly I want to know why you did it and what you did to the page, because I couldn't see a difference (I'm not angry if looks like, but you edited a page of mine and to know why).~~ Rfldsza (talk) 13:05, October 14, 2013 (UTC) page deleted Do not recreate deleted pages, they were deleted for a reason. This is taken very seriously on this wiki. Thank you. Mwon, we don't use pictures of characters from One Piece or edited versions of them Hey! Hey! Guess What? # 05:03, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, as Rex has pointed out, it is a rule on this wiki that I had passed down, that says we cannot use canon characters, no matter the circumstance, as the appearance for our characters. As head of the Uber Committee, I will have to ask you to change the images please. This only affects Ariel, Wanda Sizzle and Marvin Slush though. Not sure about Starry. Is that one of the Spaceys from the moon? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:33, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Great Ape Pirates Yo Mw, I've just had a look at your Great Ape Pirates page and it looks like you accidentally deleted some content. If you want any help restoring the content just let me know and I'll get it fixed for you asap. User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC, etc, etc 11:33, November 21, 2013 (UTC) thank you Kai, but I think I'll just start over again with a new crew. Also is it okay if I use this Hito Hito No Mi, Model: Hrimthurs, because I checked the devil fruit listings and it wasn't taken yet.Mwonderful21 (talk) 18:27, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I've checked and yes that fruit is fine as it has a myth. Also just to let you know if you want respond to a message you need to go to the talk page of the user you want to speak to. I just happened to notice this time from the wikia activity. User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC, etc, etc 19:51, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey just mentioning You probably didn't notice my comment on your character, but I could've sworn somebody talked to you about using canon characters/alterations of canon characters for your character art. And I must admit; that is a nice photoshop of an automata. However, it's still an alteration of an actual canon character so you can't use it. Just mentioning this to you since I'm pretty sure somebody already talked to you about that. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 00:07, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't think you understand bud The rule that my buddy wyvern installed is "no alterations of canon characters or canon characters as your character images". What you did breaks that rule. However if you drew an automata that's fine. That's fine because it's not an alteration of a canon character. It's not a problem because you spliced the images of some automata. It's a problem because you spliced the images of Sergeant Cosmo and General Galaxy. Now if you went and drew Starry in your artstyle, that's totally fine. A couple locals here draw their characters often, while some people (myself) just don't have art. Hell, the only reason I have an avatar is because a fangirl drew my main character for me. You Absolutely Can Not take anything drawn by Oda (One Piece's author) and use it as your own or alter it in any way and use it. You can only either use characters from other animes/mangas/cartoons/fictions/etc. or drawn your own. And I hate to say that no, you can't have an exception on this. Even if I had that authority you still wouldn't get an exception because it stills breaks that rule. The first time you obviously didn't know, but now it's not good. So draw your own and upload it, look around photobucket for something you like, or just not have an image. Those are your options bud. Also get on chat some time, meet the other guys. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 03:59, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Just press the button The button that says Prepare for Insanity on the right. Just press it and it opens in a new window. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 00:31, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Amu Amu no Mi Hey man, do u still have plans for this fruit or is it up for grabs? Cooljoshua567 (talk) 17:09, May 8, 2014 (UTC) CJ 'Beard Alliance' Dear Mwonderful21, Would your character Frostbeard like to join the Beard Alliance which will be a alliance of captains and individuals with the title of Beard in their name, as for the reason why they are joining together has yet to be desided, but you are invited to join if you are interested. Please message me back your response. Always a fan, Lancelot Prince LuciferPrince000 (talk) 03:55, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Amu Amu no Mi Hello, I was wondering if I could use the Amu Amu no mi for my first character on this wiki. All the other good devil fruits are taken or the user is inactive. I love the idea of this devil fruit and I love the endless possibilities. I would love to use this fruit for my first character on this wiki. Please let me know as soon as possible. - Azuralax (Coda Da'Capo) hey man i was wndering if i got get your tori tori no mi modle flamingo for my character -usushi sushi- (talk) 21:06, August 24, 2015 (UTC)